


The Walk Toward Redemption

by ReidImmortals



Series: Anakin Skywalker [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Angst, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Anakin calls Leia Padme sometimes and Leias like okay im fine with this, And then dies, Angst and Porn, Basically luke is kinky af and Anakin is more than happy to indulge him, Blood Kink, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual, Daddy Dom Anakin Skywalker, Daddy Kink, Darth Vader Redemption, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Endor, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone is Legal Age, Ewoks (Star Wars), F/M, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, Femme Fatale, Feral Behavior, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Yoda (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I'm Sorry, Incest Kink, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Deserves Better, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Leia just wants cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, No Beta We Die Like Clones, POV Luke Skywalker, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Redemption, Size Kink, Top Anakin Skywalker, Voice Kink, Yoda is a Troll, anakin is like idk 24?, and he stays dead, and its in the form of emotionally healing with her brother and father, and maybe sexually healing too oops, and then becomes your lover?, editing is for jedi, fuck that guy, im open to kink suggestions, little boy luke skywalker, luke and leia are around 22, only a little bit of plot, she doesnt even care at this point, thats it, thats the book, then comes back in his 20s, theres like no plot anymore, this has just turned into porn, we are sith supportive up in this bitch, what do you call it when your enemy becomes your father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidImmortals/pseuds/ReidImmortals
Summary: “How? How can you be happy to see me? I destroyed everything! I killed so many innocent people. I killed Children, Rex. I killed my own wife. I’m a monster.”“Hey, no. None of that. You didn’t kill Padme. She died of a broken heart. She loved you so much she couldn’t stand to be without you. She held on long enough to bring your children into this world, to give this galaxy a chance at surviving. She saved you with her dying breath Anakin and now you have a second chance. Don’t waste that, for Padme’s sake.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa/Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Series: Anakin Skywalker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806325
Comments: 33
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry?

Luke listens to the harsh breaths of his father’s respirator. He was somewhere in the shadows, the only betrayal of his whereabouts was the red blade he kept ignited.

“You cannot hide forever, Luke.” He didn’t hesitate to respond.

“I will not fight you.”

“Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends.” Luke is sure that Vader is just toying with him now. He rolls his eyes at that. Of course the man would know exactly the right thing to say to try to sway him.

“Yes. Your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong, especially for… Sister. So, you have a twin sister.” His father’s voice is full of contempt until that last sentence. It is oh so full of curiosity. He doesn’t bother to wonder how Vader could fish those thoughts out of him, only focusing on his next words very carefully.

“Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete.” Vader’s voice is closer and his presence in the Force has grown bigger. Luke can see him now, black shadow and intimidating stance. He’s not afraid though, he knows he will either leave here triumphant or die and he’s not afraid of either outcome.

“If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will.” Luke’s anger is instant. How dare this wretched machine even speak of his precious sister. Luke knew he could fight off Vader’s persuasion, knew Leia could too, but he would not stand and let his father dwell any longer on any of his awful plans for Leia. His lightsaber was bared and he was striking at his father before he registered that as his intention.

“Never!” His blade was blocked by Vader’s red saber and shoved to the side. He knew he didn’t have the training or brute strength his father did but he had passion and will that would make up for it. He would not let Vader or Palpatine lay their filthy hands on his sister.

Sparks fly as Luke drives Vader back. Luke barely registers what he is doing, fighting with instinct alone. Finally, he comes back to himself, blade held to Vader’s throat. The sparks from his father’s severed wrist startle him. Just how much of Vader truly was machine?

“Good! Good!” Luke looks back at the Emperor, having forgotten he was even there. “Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father’s place at my side.” He looks at his mechanical hand, flexing it, before looking to Vader’s. It scared Luke to see just how like his father he was becoming. He makes his decision and hurls his lightsaber away. He marches to the Emperor, no fear in his eyes or stance. He is not afraid.

“Never. I’ll never turn to the dark side. You’ve failed, your highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me.” Palpatine is angry now, Luke can see it in his sickly yellow eyes.

“So be it...Jedi.” Jedi is spat out with contempt. “If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed.” Sith lightning is shot at Luke from Palpatine’s hands. Luke tries to deflect them but is overwhelmed. His knees buckle and he falls.

“Young fool… Only now, at the end, do you understand.” Luke can feel his consciousness slipping. He wills himself to hold on, to let Vader see just what the Emperor was capable of doing to his son. Luke wasn’t stupid. He knew he’d never be able to take on Palpatine by himself. But his father could. He just needed to pull at the light inside him, manipulate the conflict he was feeling.

“Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision.” Luke reaches for his father from where he is writhing on the floor. The sith lightning is more unbearable than Luke would have thought. He is in indescribable pain and lets his father see it.

“Father, please. Help me.” Even through the pain he watches as Vader’s mask turns to his master and then back to him. He pleads with his eyes hoping for there to still be enough of Anakin Skywalker left within Vader.

“Now, young Skywalker… you will die.” Luke screams as the intensity of the bolts gets stronger. Then, despite his weakened state, Vader’s booming voice cries out for the Emperor to stop. He grabs the figure and hoists him above his head. The lightning is no longer hitting Luke and he sighs in relief for only a moment before he realizes just how much pain he still is in. The lightning had done tremendous damage to his body. Luke focuses on the display in front of him in time to see his father hurl the Emperor into the bottomless shaft. Then Vader collapses, succumbing to the great injuries he has sustained. Luke frantically moves to his father’s side, pulling him back from the edge. They collapse on the floor and just breathe, too weak to move. Vader’s respirator is working hard, the wheeze of it filling the room.

Luke collapses in the Death Star’s bay, his father’s weakening body nothing but dead weight. He pulls him close, staring into the mask.

“Luke, help me take this mask off.” If he takes the mask off, Vader will die. Luke couldn’t let that happen. He had just gotten his father back, he wouldn’t let him go that easily.

“But you’ll die.”

“Nothing can stop that now. Just for once… let me look on you with my own eyes.” Luke can’t argue with his dying father. If he wanted to see his face one last time, without the mask, so be it. Hesitantly, Luke removes the mask. Beneath the scars and the age on his face, Luke can see the features that he shares with the man before him. Their eyes are the same shade of blue and Luke finds himself glad for that. He can see the features Leia shares too. He is happy that if he no longer has his father, he at least has Leia to go home to.

“Now… go, my son. Leave me.” Without the vocoder, Anakin sounds very different. He sounds exactly like the old and dying man he is. It breaks Luke’s heart.

“No. You’re coming with me. I can’t leave you here. I’ve got to save you.”

“You already have, Luke. You were right about me. Tell your sister… you were right.” He sounds incredibly weak. Luke only hopes he can get to Endor in time to find a medic to save his father.

“Father… I won’t leave you.” He wipes the tears from his face as Anakin dies. He told himself he wouldn’t mourn Vader, wouldn’t care if the last vestiges of Palpatine’s power in the Empire died. But being faced with his Father’s death, after he had sacrificed himself to save Luke, he can’t bear to let him go.

Later, after arriving on Endor, Luke builds a pyre for his father. Leia volunteers to help but he must do this alone. The wood goes up in flames, consuming Darth Vader - Anakin Skywalker.

During the celebration Luke stands to the side and watches the Ewoks and Rebels revel in their victory. He is the only one who finds it bittersweet. He looks to the side and sees two shimmering figures: Ben Kenobi and Yoda. Then, before his eyes, a third man steps out from the woods, but he’s not a Force Ghost. He was flesh and blood, his Force presence very strong. Despite having never seen him before, Luke knew immediately who it was.

“Father?” Anakin smiled brightly and it took everything within Luke to not sob at the sight. He found himself in his father’s arms in seconds, burying his head in his chest. Luke couldn’t believe it. How was his father standing here? How was he alive and his younger self? Anakin couldn’t have been much older than Luke was. 

He pulled back and stared up at him. He still had the same bright blue eyes, but he now had wavy brown hair and his skin was no longer pale and covered in scars. Except the one over his right eye. He had noticed his right arm was a prosthetic as well, when he had hugged Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

“How are you here?” It’s barely a whisper, Luke staring up into his father’s eyes. Damn him for still being taller than him.

“Luke, who’s your friend?” Leia’s voice startles Luke back to the present and he jumps away from Anakin, turning to regard his sister. She’s looking between him and Anakin in suspicion, her brown eyes looking over Anakin, who had a soft smile on his face.

“Leia, this is uh.” Luke’s not quite sure how to answer. Should he tell her the truth? She hated Vader, he couldn’t imagine it being any different with Anakin, he was the same person after all. Luckily, Anakin took the choice from him. He stepped forward and offered his hand to Leia.

“I’m Anakin Skywalker, Leia. Your father.” She stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before looking up at his face. They stared at each other while Luke’s anxiety was growing to an alltime high. Then she laughed and startled both Skywalker men.

“My father’s dead. Darth Vader blew him up along with my entire planet. Anakin Skywalker is no father of mine.” Anakin’s face fell, grief shadowing it and Luke gaped at Leia. That was so… harsh.

“I understand your anger, Leia. I wasn’t responsible for the destruction of Alderaan though, and you know that. I’m no longer Darth Vader, and the Force decided to send me back so I could atone for the terrible things I did in my life. My biggest regret is what happened between your mother and I, and the fact I never got to raise you. Please let me get to know you now.” Luke was watching Leia throughout the time Anakin was talking. It was the only reason he could react fast enough to grab her around the waist to stop her from throwing herself at their father.

“Leia! Calm down!” Leia screamed and kicked, trying her damndest to get out of Luke’s hold. Anakin looked on the verge of tears at her reaction and just let her throw insults at him.

“You laserbrain! You half-witted Hutt-spawn! I cannot believe you! You’re a kriffing di’kut! I ought to send you straight back to the Force, you bantha-brained, dimwitted, nerfherder!”

“That is enough, Leia Organa!” The gruff bark of her full name had Leia freezing in mid insult, her eyes darting to the form of Ben Kenobi. Luke didn’t dare to release her yet so continued to hold her around the waist.

“If you would just listen to Anakin, you would learn some things that are important for you to know. Maybe you wouldn’t hate him so much if you knew the full truth of who he was.” Leia shrunk under the admonishment and nodded.

“I’m sorry.” It was a whisper and Luke would be surprised if Anakin heard it. He finally relinquished his hold on his sister and she fell to her knees. Luke sank down beside her and she fell into him. Anakin also sat, watching them.

“Leia, i’m sorry. I know that doesn’t make up for Bail or Alderaan, but I truly never meant for any of this to happen. I was young and foolish and I let the Emperor trick me into turning to the dark side.” Even Luke didn’t know the full story as to how Anakin became Darth Vader and he was interested in the story.

“What was her name?” Leia’s eyes met Anakin’s and she had steel in hers.

“Padme. Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo.” Her name was barely more than a breath out of Anakin’s mouth. Luke didn’t know who she had been, but Leia seemed to. Her face went white.

“Senator Amidala? She was my mother?” Anakin nodded. “She fought against everything you built! She believed in democracy and you destroyed it! You let Palpatine rise to power! How could you do that?” She was angry and Anakin flinched.

“I was scared. I was terrified that she would die and leave me alone. I went mad with grief before anything had even happened to her. I went to Palpatine and he told me with the dark side I could make sure she didn’t die. I could keep her and never lose her. Your mother was my entire world and the thought of living without her was excruciating.” He laughed bitterly. “Look where I am now. Sitting with my grown children after being resurrected by the Force because of my transgressions and she’s been dead for the past 2 decades.” He looked away and shook his head, deep in other thoughts.

“Why did you think she was going to die?” It was the first time Luke had spoken so far and it caught his father’s attention. 

“I had a vision. Well, I thought it was a vision. I now know it was a false vision planted by Palpatine. I had nightmares of Padme dying in childbirth. I was absolutely terrified at the thought of not only losing my wife, but also having to raise our child alone. It drove me deeper to the dark side until I fully immersed myself.” Anakin fiddled with the Jedi robes he was wearing.

“All the while, Padme was my light. She tried to assure me she would be fine, that I wouldn’t lose her. I should have believed her.” He smiled. “I can still picture her standing on the veranda overlooking the coruscant nightlife. She was so beautiful, her brown hair falling in natural ringlets and a blinding smile on her face. Padme was so petite that she looked ridiculous with such a huge belly. I know now it was because the both of you were inside there.” He looked at them wistfully and Luke can imagine he’s picturing their mother.

“What do you mean you didn’t know until now? You weren’t there for our birth?” Anakin snapped back into focus and settled sad eyes on Leia.

“No, I wasn’t. I was being put back together after being burned alive.” Luke chokes and Leia’s expression turns horrified.

“Burned alive?” 

“I burned on Mustafar after my battle with Obi-Wan. I was foolish and arrogant. He separated me from my last remaining limbs and left me to burn. Palpatine found me and had me put in the suit you’ve known me as Darth Vader in.”

“Why did you fight Obi-Wan?” Luke was curious now. He knew a little of what Ben had told him but not everything.

“I had given myself to the dark side by then. He came to kill me so I decided to kill him first. Of course, he kicked my ass. Like always. I only wish Padme hadn’t been there.”

“Wait, mom was on Mustafar when you fought Obi-Wan and burned? If you were being treated for that battle during our birth then wouldn’t she have been in labor?” Luke hadn’t even put those dots together.

“You have much of your mother in you, I can see that. No, she wasn’t in labor. She wasn’t due yet but because of what… I did… she must have had to deliver you. Like I said, I wasn’t there, you’d have to ask Obi-Wan for those details.”

“What did you do to her?” Anakin stared at Luke, pain clearly etched into every part of his face.

“I tried to kill her. She had shown up with Obi-Wan and all I saw was red. I believed that she had been unfaithful to me, that she was with Obi-Wan and had brought him there to kill me. I choked her with the Force and would have killed her if not for Obi-Wan convincing me to let her go. If I had killed her, you both would never have been born. Even as Vader, I regretted what I did to Padme. I always will carry that with me. My precious wife is dead because of me, and I could have prevented it if I had only been half as smart as she was.” Luke could hardly process that. Anakin looked like he was having a hard time holding tears back so Luke decided to switch the subject.

“How did you meet mom?”

“I was a slave on Tatooine as a boy. It was only me and my mother, I had no father. Qui-gon showed up with R2 and the prettiest girl I had ever seen. The first thing I ever said to her was to ask if she was an angel.” He chuckled. “9 year old me really thought he was something. She was older than me by at least 5 years and already the Queen of a planet. During the battle of Naboo, Qui-Gon was killed by Darth Maul, who was then killed by Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon’s last words were to request Obi-Wan to train me even though I was too old. It was 10 years before I saw Padme again. By then, she was the Senator of Naboo. She was being targeted for assasination attempts and I was assigned to guard her on her journey back to Naboo. We stayed in her family's house in the country. I was so bad at flirting back then. I told her I hated sand when she talked about going to the beach as a child. Even in the wonderful fresh air of Naboo, I couldn’t escape my nightmares about my mother. I wanted to go to Tatooine, but of course Padme insisted on going with me. It didn’t end well. My mother died and I was unhinged. I killed so many Tusken Raiders. Once I realized we had overstayed our welcome with the Lars’ we left, heading to Geonosis where Obi-Wan was last heard from. That day was the start of the Clone Wars.” Luke cut him off.

“Ben told me you fought in the Clone Wars! What was it like?” Luke was practically vibrating with excitement.

“It was hell, kid. I had to watch so many of my men die and couldn’t do anything about it. I lost so many people I loved to the war. Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Tup. I lost even more in the Jedi Purge. Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti, Quinlan Vos, Luminara Unduli. It was horrific. I wish I could say that you would never understand but you understand all too well.”

“Who was Ahsoka? Was she a soldier?” Leia’s voice was small. She sounded like a child.

“No. Ahsoka Tano was my Padawan. I raised her from the age of 14 until she was expelled from the Order. I have no way of knowing if she survived the Jedi Purge, but if I know Ahsoka, she did. I hope. So many were lost and it haunts me. Satine didn’t deserve what happened to her, Obi-Wan didn’t deserve it either. He never told me, but I knew he loved her. She was another needless victim of the war. Duchess Satine was an advocate for Mandalore to stay peaceful and neutral. She did not want to be a part of the war and as much as that angered me then, I now realize how right she was. The clones were cannon fodder to most of the generals, but not to me. Those were my men and my brothers. I miss them greatly. Especially Rex. I don’t know what happened to him either but I hope he somehow found Ahsoka and wherever they are, they’re together. I think that’s enough for one night. If you have more questions, you can ask me at another time.”  Anakin looked like he had mentally checked out and it disturbed Luke. He reached forward and touched his arm lightly.

“Come on, I can show you where we’re staying.” The three of them got to their feet and headed to the Ewok hut that Leia and Luke were staying in. Leia laid down and Luke couldn’t blame her for wanting the day to be over. He gestured to where Luke had slept before, letting Anakin know he could lie down there. He took the offer and Luke laid down beside Leia. He was exhausted and still in pain from Palpatine’s lightning. It took moments before he was out.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke woke when the sun was still on its slow ascent in the sky. There was a soft haze of darkness still clinging, but he could clearly see Leia’s head of brown curls splayed on his chest. She was still asleep, and he made sure to not disturb her. A soft exhale from his left made him look over and meet the gaze of Anakin.

“You both are very close to one another.” His voice is no more than a whisper. Luke looked away and blushed, a tiny grin on his face.

Yes, he and Leia were close. They had fought alongside each other for 4 years now and that had brought them together. Han had tried to win Leia’s affections many times but backed off once he saw just how close the two were.

They were much too familiar with each other to really be considered siblings but had decided it didn’t matter. Once he had revealed to her that she was his sister, Leia had determined that since they were in a war and at any minute either of them could die they wouldn’t let anything get in the way of their feelings. Thus, had started the Skywalker Scandal.

Everyone in the resistance had already known Luke and Leia were together, but it came as a shock to all when it was leaked that they were twins. They still trusted them individually to lead the resistance, but they no longer believed in them as people. It hurt to be shunned from all his friends, but Luke understood. 

Han and Chewie were the only two to stick by them, always supportive of their decisions. Chewbacca didn’t care, and Han was more Wookie than human anyway.

But how would Anakin react? He was their father and had grown up in the height of the Republic. Surely, he would be disgusted by them. Luke was nervous to meet Anakin’s eyes, but he did anyway. Luke found acceptance in the blue depths that he did not understand.

“She’s a lot like her mother. Strong and fierce, loyal to a fault. Women like that will always command respect. Bail raised her to be just like Padme, he knew her well in life, and it kills me to look at her and see my Padme.” Luke didn’t know what to say. What _could_ he say to that? He stared at Anakin until he smiled.

“What I mean is, I don’t blame you for loving her. Maybe someone in this family can finally have a happy ending.” Luke looked down at Leia’s sleeping face and admired how beautiful she was. He brought his left hand up, the one still made of him and not metal, and stroked her hair gently. He mumbled out an answer to Anakin.

“Yeah, maybe.” 

It was an hour later when Leia finally woke. She shifted and stretched, her hands hitting the wall and feet hitting the opposite one. She frowned and grumbled something along the lines of ‘kriff tiny teddy bears.’ Luke laughed softly and she glared at him.

“Good morning, grumpy.” He leaned in and gave her a kiss, humming appreciatively when she kissed him back. Before he could do much more than that, however, Leia pushed him away and quickly turned to stare wide eyed at Anakin. Anakin smiled softly and Leia looked between him and Luke several times before settling on Luke.

“Explain,” she demanded. Luke chuckled and pulled her in for another kiss, this time grabbing her by the neck so she wouldn’t be able to pull away from him. When he finally freed her, she glared down at him with pink cheeks.

“Anakin knows. He’s smarter than Ben gave him credit for.” An indignant huff from his side let Luke know what his father thought about that comment. It made him snort a laugh and grin over at him.

“Obi-Wan did always underestimate me. Doesn’t surprise me any that he undersold me to you. Though really, he shouldn’t be surprised by anything I do anymore, I did hide my marriage from him for 3 years, after all.”

“You hid nothing from me, Anakin Skywalker. I simply chose to not tell anyone about you and Padme.” All three Skywalkers turned to the voice at the front of the small room, Ben Kenobi.

“Ah, Obi-Wan. Good to see you. Have you been watching us this whole time?” Anakin’s mouth was twisted into a truly amused smirk and there was a twinkle in his eye. Oh no, Luke was going to sit up for this one.

“I wonder, if you were looking after my twins, why did you let them fall into a relationship, hmm?” Ben turned scarlet, as much as a blue Force ghost could anyway, and quickly looked away. 

“Do you know how stubborn these two are? They inherited both your and Padme’s stubbornness and almost none of your brains. There was nothing I could do about it.” Leia huffed in anger and Luke just laughed. This was wonderful.

Anakin grew a truly wicked look on his face and smirked at Obi-Wan before turning his dark gaze on his two children.

“Of course, I don’t mind one bit. I rather am quite fond of the idea of keeping it in the family.” Leia’s mouth dropped open while Luke squeaked and hid his face in her chest. Was he being for real? Did his father, Anakin Skywalker, formerly Darth Vader, just say he wanted to keep it in the family while looking at his twins with lust? What was going on?

“E-excuse me?” Ben’s voice was soft and full of disbelief.

“You heard me Obi-Wan. Now, if you’ll excuse us, I think I need to have a little _chat_ with my children.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to up the rating and change the tags because of this chapter (I'm laughing on the inside)

“Are you being serious right now?” Leia was the first to speak after Kenobi left. She and Luke were now sitting side by side and staring at their father. Anakin was staring back at them, pupils blown wide. He ran a hand through his unruly blonde curls, messing them up more and, in Luke’s opinion, making himself look adorable.

“Deadly. Spending 2 decades confined to a suit that kept me alive and not being able to even touch another human being, let alone anything more than that, takes a toll on the psyche. I’ve been craving a body against mine for so long.” His voice was husky, and his eyes were roaming over the bodies of his children. His hand, as if with a mind of its own, reached out and caressed Leia’s thigh. She didn’t seem to mind, staying still and just watching Anakin.

“Then kiss me.” It was out of Luke’s mouth before he even realized he was thinking it. His father’s hungry gaze snapped over to him and he smirked. Luke felt his bravery waver under that heated gaze, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

“Come give Daddy a kiss then, baby boy.” Anakin’s tone combined with the words spoke to some deep feral part inside him and it aroused him greatly. Luke went to all fours and crawled over to Anakin, maintaining eye contact the whole way. He looked up into the eyes that so matched his own and whined. There was a piece of him that just wanted his father to dominate him, control him fully and take what he wanted.

Since he was a boy he had looked up to Darth Vader, despite intellectually knowing he wasn’t a nice dude. He was the bad guy, but it didn’t stop Luke from getting off on teenage-hormone-fueled sex fantasies of that big suit of armor holding him down, pining his body to a floor or table or bed, anywhere really, and forcing him to take whatever he would give. It only got worse as he got older and when he found out the truth of who Darth Vader really was, it exploded into this intense need inside him. He wanted to feel dominated, controlled, by that suit of armor, but more importantly, he wanted his father to be the one claiming his body for his own.

Maybe that was why Luke didn’t care that Leia was his sister, his twin. She was beautiful and he loved having her petite body underneath him, hearing her moans, and giving her the pleasure only he knew how to give. It thrilled him, filled him with excitement and lust. His trysts with Leia when he was younger had always felt right, like they were made for each other and he couldn’t help but translate that into the way he fucked her. They didn’t make love, or just have sex, they fucked. It was never about feeling close to each other or having this special bond. It was about never losing a piece of himself, of feeling like one soul instead of a fragment of one, about coming together in the only way that made sense. It was about tying them together and leaving traces of himself behind.

Luke had never considered himself anything other than queer. On Tatooine sexuality wasn’t really that big of a deal. You loved who you loved and that was the end of it. He knew he wasn’t straight, had ample enough proof of that, but wasn’t only attracted to men either. Women were beautiful and Luke had no trouble getting it up in the bedroom with them.

A growl escaped Anakin’s throat and he roughly manhandled Luke into his lap. His hands were on Luke’s hips, his ass, his sides, everywhere he could hold and squeeze. Luke brought his lips to Anakin’s and kissed him fiercely, grabbing his hair and pulling him so close there was no possibility for air. Anakin groaned and it encouraged Luke more, rocking his hips into the other man’s pelvis. A tongue lapped at his lips, so he opened them, let Anakin in. Luke tasted Anakin’s mouth, ran his tongue over every piece he could reach. He was desperate to imprint this memory into his brain, to remember what his father tasted like during their first kiss.

A gasp left him when a hand found its way into his pants and ran over the heat of his cock. Luke broke the kiss long enough to see Leia had come up behind him and slipped a hand into his leggings. The blush on her face was beautiful and made her glow in the morning light. He couldn’t resist turning so that he could pull her into a heavy kiss.

Lips attached to his neck and Luke hummed appreciatively to encourage Anakin to continue. Leia’s fingers were stroking his cock in just the right way and honestly it wasn’t even fair how good it felt. His own hands found their way to their father’s waist, pushing aside all the Jedi fabric and reaching into his leggings to pull his dick out. Both Luke and Leia stopped all movement for a moment and just stared at their father’s cock. He was huge! His dick was larger than Luke’s in length and girth, and there was a curve to it that Luke’s didn’t have. It astonished them both to see such a huge organ attached to a body.

Luke was instantly in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke wanted that cock so deep in his throat he ruptured his trachea. It was the only thought to filter through his brain, everything else had disappeared.

Just as he got his hands on the piece of flesh, a rather embarrassed force ghost appeared.

“Excuse me, you have a visitor on the way.” Then he was gone. Damn Kenobi. All three Skywalker’s rushed to make themselves as presentable as possible, cocks tucked back into pants and hair smoothed. Thinking quickly, Luke stepped in front of Anakin so his seated body wouldn’t be as noticeable. Leia answered the door.

“Hello, General Organa. May I come in and speak to you and General Skywalker?” Luke hadn’t noticed before now how Rex always hesitated before saying his last name.

“Of course, Rex.” The vine doorway was pushed aside and the two of them came into the hut. Luke heard Anakin intake a sharp breath behind him and shifted nervously. Luckily, Rex hadn’t noticed.

Leia came to stand next to Luke and he wrapped an arm around her waist, more for his own sake than hers, she was amazing in situations like these.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Generals. I don’t know how much you know about me, but I knew your father. Before he was Darth Vader, that is. General Skywalker was a good man, he just let fear get in his way. As much as he tried to hide his relationship with Senator Amidala from us, everyone knew. They weren’t very discreet, especially Anakin, and when Padme announced her pregnancy, we all knew it was Anakin’s child. I just wish we could have seen the internal struggle he was having with himself. If someone could have dragged him back from the edge it would have been his family, but all of us were blind to his fear. And Ahsoka” Here Rex stopped and looked at the ground, hiding tears even though they definitely could see them. They let him have his moment.

Luke took this opportunity to check on Anakin and stifled a gasp at his shocked pale face. He was crying as well, a hand pressed to his mouth, keeping his sobs silent. When had he mastered that skill? Why would he have the need to quietly cry to himself? It saddened Luke greatly to think of a child who could not even let others see his loss.

“Ahsoka was like a daughter to him. If Padme was Anakin’s soulmate, so was Ahsoka. Those two women were the loves of his life and he lost both. One to death and the other to his mistakes. I don’t know if Anakin knew this or not, but Ahsoka loved him too. She still does. She may be angry with him for what he’s done, but she could never hate him. For so long after the Jedi Purge, Ahsoka blamed herself for Anakin’s fate. She believed she should have been able to see him struggling, but I know Anakin believed it wasn’t her job to support the weight of his burdens. He wanted her to be a kid for as long as possible, despite her joining a war at 14 years old. The worst thing of all though, I almost killed Ahsoka. When Palpatine called Order 66, Ahsoka was the only Jedi on board. I almost shot her, my best friend. It took so much effort to break through the conditioning and then to have to kill my brothers to save her was horrible. I wouldn’t have changed the outcome, Ahsoka had to live, but it still broke my heart to see my Vode go down like that.”

A sob finally broke out from behind them. Luke couldn’t take this pain anymore and kneeled beside Anakin. He pulled his father into a tight hug, rubbing a hand through his curls as he sobbed into his chest. Leia was doing damage control with a very shocked Clone, speaking softly to him.

“Father, it’s alright. Leia and I are here, Rex is here, and it sounds like Ahsoka is alive too. You have a chance to make up for what you did.” The words did not help. Anakin just shattered in his arms. He couldn’t hold his own tears back and cried into the dirty blond curls under his chin.

“Do not lie to me! I would know Anakin Skywalker anywhere.” Luke looked to the side and saw Rex break away from Leia and rush over to them. He fell to his knees as well and took Anakin into his arms.

“Sir, I’m so glad you’re here. Ahsoka will be thrilled.” Anakin finally composed himself enough to stop his uncontrollable sobs.

“How? How can you be happy to see me? I destroyed everything! I killed so many innocent people. I killed Children, Rex. I killed my own wife. I’m a monster.”

“Hey, no. None of that. You didn’t kill Padme. She died of a broken heart. She loved you so much she couldn’t stand to be without you. She held on long enough to bring your children into this world, to give this galaxy a chance at surviving. She saved you with her dying breath Anakin and now you have a second chance. Don’t waste that, for Padme’s sake.”

“Padme named your children and handed them off to me. She knew there was still good in you, those were her last words after she asked me to watch over your children. I took Leia to Bail and Luke to Tatooine. I knew Leia was in safe hands, but I stayed to watch over Luke. I did what Padme made me promise, and by letting you kill me, it gave Luke a reason to want revenge. It gave you both the opportunity to save each other. Family is a powerful thing and you have just about the most powerful family in the galaxy, Anakin. Don’t squander our sacrifices.” Obi-Wan’s voice was choked up, he was crying too. In fact, there was not a dry eye in the room.

Luke hugged Leia to himself tightly where she had positioned herself and just let the emotions run through him.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
